grimdarkdepreesionfandomcom-20200216-history
Miija - Prast of the Royal Army
Character History * Grew up as a child of a former prast * Since an early age, she was devoted to Sevrn and all it's religious teachings * A fanatic, would take the words of Sevrn quite literal and punish those who did not obey it's words to the law * Caused quite some trouble as an initiate of the church, as her extreme black and white views would clash with others * Was voted to being the prast of the Royal Army because of the other prast, along with the high chancellor seeing potential in her hard disciplinary ways *Became offended by the Northern region's demands of seceding the nation of Rodhmar *Would lead the armies of the other regions against the North into battle *When the plague began infecting those of the South region, she would demand the Royal knights cleanse the population, for she believed the dirty Northerners were the cause of it *This would cause conflicting views with Valdis - Brigadier of the Royal knights, who wanted to save the citizens of the city *Miija would have Valdis killed in the ensuing chaos, as she believed an order against her, is an order against Sevrn *The remaining royal knights would not know of this act, as they were ordered by Valdis to save the citizens *Miija would be the only prast remaining in the kyrkar, to give command of the knights, as the other prasts and the high chancellor had disappeared in the chaos Character Description * Would be in her mid 30's * Wears the prast mask of the Royal Army, which has an intricate design to signify herself as a prast and also one who commands the armies of Rodhamr * A robe of red and gold, the colours of Rodhamr * Carries a staff that contains enchanted runes to aid her in combat * The staff has a small pointed spearhead which can be removed and used in closed combat Personality * A deeply fanatic woman, she follows the law of Sevrn to the word * Sees everything in black and white * Gives out severe punishment to those who make even the most minor offenses * Lacks a strategic mind, the Brigadiers are the only ones who are capable of making sound judgement in battle * Easily enraged when things do not go her way, or her commands are disobeyed * Is an intimidating presence to be around Blessed Being Version Physical Appearance * Size is much larger, about the size of 2 - 2 1/2 grown men * Long muscular limbs, is able to crawl on all fours * Claws on all fingers that are 12 inches in length, is able to retract them * Arms and legs have muscle fibers exposed * Torso area has thick metallic coloured bones wrapped in the frontal area * Back of torso has loose flappy skin hanging from the sides, the former skin body of the prast * Face contains the mask wrapped around the head area * When health is low, 2 tentacles can protrude on it's back for long range combat * Can also shake it's whole body when on all fours like a dog to release poison blood into the surrounding area * Feet also have claws that work the same way, can dig feet claws into the ground and during a quick dash as an attack Transformation When Mija in human form loses all health, she will kneel on one knee holding onto her staff for support. A few seconds later, she gets up to her feet and begins to remove the small spearhead from the staff. She throws away the staff and stabs herself on the chest, begins making an incision that runs down to her waist, this also rips open her robe. 8 long claws begin to emerge from the opening and then a monstrous being comes out. Her former humanoid body is split apart and hangs onto the beasts back.